Une rencontre inattendu
by Fictionxrality
Summary: Cette histoire se passe après la guerre contre gaïa, c'est la fin ou le renouveau
1. Une rencontre inattendue

_**Un retour inattendu**_

Extérieur POV

Le soleil rougeoyant baissé à l'horizon, le champ de bataille était couvert de sang, de poussière, de lances brisées. Les demis-dieux regardaient fuir les derniers monstre.

-Jason hurla Percy, il faut en finir !

Jason compris ce qu'il disait et d'un même élan, ils partirent à la poursuite des monstres.

Annabeth et Reyna quand à elle réunir le reste des armées grecques et romaine et les menèrent jusqu'aux Mont Olympe. Arrivé là-bas les demis-dieux célébrèrent cette victoire contre Gaïa.

Annabeth était restée à l'écart de la fête guettant le retour de Percy, elle tenait un chocolat chaud et parler avec Reyna :

-Le chocolat n'est pas très grec comme boisson dit cette dernière avec un sourire.

-Il est universel, c'est son plus grand avantage dit Annabeth en souriant elle aussi.

Un silence passa, rien ne troublait leurs tranquillités. Elles regardaient les premières étoiles du soir apparaître derrières les montagnes grecs.

Léo arriva alors avec une jeune fille de 15 ou 15 ans vêtue d'une robe blanche avec des Moonlice tresser dans les cheveux. Voyant Reyna et Annabeth seules, il décida de se dirigé vers les deux guerrières, à quelques pas d'elles, il les appela :

-Hé,les filles.

Les deux filles se retournèrent.

_**Annabeth POV**_

J'entendis Léo nous appelé avec Reyna et quand je me suis retourné, j'ai crue un instant avoir rêvé. Mais non c'était bien elle, alors je senti mon cœur se glacé comme jamais auparavant, une vielle rancœur venait de se réveillé. A cause d'elle j'avais cru perdre Percy, j'avais cru ne jamais le revoir !ç a m'était insupportable ! Il ne me l'avait jamais avoué mais j'avais toujours présumée qu'il avait été sur cette île. Comment osait-elle venir ici ? Après tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait traversée. Sans m'en rendre compte je lâchais son nom : Calypso.

_**Reyna POV**_

Je me retournais et remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose clochait, Annabeth avait légèrement blanchie et avait basculé le poids de son corps inconsciemment de tel sorte qu'elle donnait l'impression de se préparé au combat. Elle lâcha un mots un seul : Calypso. Alors tout pris une tournure différentes.

_**Extérieur POV**_

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur eux, seulement troublé par le bruit de la fête voisine. Léo regardaient Annabeth avec surprise tandis que Calypso la fixée troublée.

_**Calypso POV**_

J'étais avec Léo, il voulait me présenté à ses amies mais quand il les appela, je me suis retrouvé en face d'une brune aux allures de guerrière et … d' Athéna. Prenant une grande inspiration pour me calmer, rassemblant tout mon courage après qu'elle m'aie reconnu, je m'exclama :

-Dame Athéna, cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avez pas vu!

_**Extérieur POV**_

Une lueur amusé passa dans les yeux gris orages d'Annabeth mais elle fut bien fugace et vite remplacée par un autre sentiment bien plus sombre. Ses yeux était maintenant noir d'orage et elle donnait l'impression qu'elle allait vous foudroyé sur place mais au lieu de cela elle dit :

-Mon nom est Annabeth et non Athéna, tâche de t'en souvenir. Même si je lui ressemble physiquement je ne suis pas ma mère Calypso! Sa voie était légèrement monté dans les aiguë et Annabeth se tue pour reprendre un peu contenance.

_**Annabeth POV**_

Calypso était d'une beauté stupéfiante, tout en elle respirait la grâce et la beauté, mais franchement qu'elle stupidité me confondre avec ma mère. Plus je l'observais plus je la détestais. Un doute me pris à la gorge d'un seul coup, et si en la voyant Percy tombais ou retombais ( sa reste encore à définir même si presque toutes les preuves sont contre lui) amoureux d'elle ? NON ! c'est impossible, c'est moi qu'aime Percy et non cette sorcière. Je dois avoué que je ne l'aimais déjà pas beaucoup après la disparition quasi-certaine de Percy sur son île pendant la quête sur le Mont Ethna, elle m'avais pris celui que j'aimais (même si je ne lui aurais jamais avoué) pendant près de deux semaines, j'avais cru Percy mort, la douleur que j'avais ressentie était tout juste insoutenable. Mais de la voir en vrai devant moi n'arrangé rien.

_**Extérieur POV**_

Calypso demanda alors un regard d'incompréhension mêlé à oui en effet c'était de la crainte :

-Mais si tu n'est pas Athéna, alors comment sait tu qui je suis ? Si je t'avais déjà rencontré je m'en souviendrais.

_**Reyna POV**_

Non mais franchement, elle ne pourrait pas se taire celle là ! Déjà qu'Annabeth se retenait de la transformé en chair à furie. Pour une enchanteresse de plusieurs millénaires elle n'était pas très futé dit donc, comme ne pas remarquer l'animosité d'Annabeth ? Et en plus quoi de mieux que d'en rajouté une couche,c'est vrai quoi tant qu'à mourir autant que ce soit dans les pires souffrances possibles! Enfin, il va falloir que je retienne Annabeth, il ne faudrait pas que ça finisse en bain de sang, c'est vrai quoi taché une si jolie robe blanche.

_**Extérieur POV**_

Tandis que Reyna esquissé un sourire légèrement carnassier, Annabeth pincer les lèvres de contrariétés puis expliqua :

-Les Fleurs dans tes cheveux se sont des Moonlices n'est ce pas ? J'en ai déjà vu avant …

- Impossible s'écria Calypso coupant la parole à Annabeth et s'attirant un regard noir de cette dernière. Reyna posa alors sa main sur l'épaule d'Annabeth pour la retenir ou lui signifié son soutien sans qu'on puisse vraiment affirmé l'un ou l'autre. Mais cela calma quelques peut Annabeth.

- Tu me traite de menteuse ? Dit Annabeth offusqué.

- Non … je veut dire, la Moonlice est une plante qui ne pousse que sur mon île. Répondit Calypso s'excusant devant une tel démonstration de haine.

- Pas seulement cette plante pousse aussi sur le balcon d'un appartement à Manhattan. Annabeth appuya bien sur ces derniers mots.

_**Calypso POV**_

Comment est-ce possibles ? Personne à par moi n'a ces fleurs, encore moins sur quoi déjà à oui un balcon à Manhattan ! A moins que mais oui, mon beau et valeureux héros avais tenue sa promesse. Percy à fait un jardin pour moi à Manhattan. Donc si cette fille les a vue c'est que sûrement elle doit le connaître. Annabeth se nom me dit quelque chose, Percy ne l'aurais pas prononcé pendant son sommeil ? Sûrement, c'était donc pour ça qu'elle me regarder si méchamment depuis tout à l'heure, elle connaissais Percy et étais au courant ou du moins se douté qu'il était allé sur mon île. Je suis ici depuis quelques minutes et j'ai déjà quelqu'un qui veut ma peau, et pas n'importe qui quelqu'un qui j'en suis sure ne s'arrêtera pas avant de l'avoir.

_**Extérieur POV**_

Calypso ravala sa salive et dit alors d'une voie qu'elle espérait forte mais qui sonnait plutôt l'inverse :

-Tu … tu connais … tu connais Percy ?

_**Annabeth POV**_

Je dois avoué, il existe certains moment ou je perd le contrôle de moi même et ce moment en était uns. Je l'aurais sûrement frappé si Reyna ne m'avais pas enfoncé ces ongles dans mon épaules de façon à m'immobilisé, si je tentais quoi que ce soit elle me casser la clavicule, c'était simple et clair. Je fit alors un effort qui me paru surhumain pour ne pas l'envoyé se faire ****** au Tartare. elle venait quand même de me confirmé une de mes pires craintes et un de mes pires doutes ! Je pris une grande inspiration, sentant la pression sur mon épaule diminué je répondit :

_**Extérieur POV**_

- C'est … C'est mon Petit- Ami.

Le son de la voie d'Annabeth résonna aux oreilles de Calypso, qui fit un pas en arrière et se heurta au torse de Léo. Celui-ci regardait l'échange sans rien dire ce qui n'était pas son habitude, il regarda alors Calypso et elle lue l'incompréhension totale dans ses yeux. Elle ouvris la bouche comme pour répondre à sa question muette mais aucun sons ne sorti de sa gorge.

Un moment passé cour mais qui sembla duré une éternité. Le silence oppressant qui s'était installé fut brusquement rompu par l'arrivé de deux garçons, Percy et Jason.

Percy stoppa net en voyant Calypso et son visage perdit toutes couleurs.

_**Percy POV**_

Attend … QUOI ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là elle ? Et avec Annabeth en plus, en parlant d'Annabeth pourquoi elle me regarde comme si j'avais encore fait une connerie ? Je ne comprend plus rien là, mais une chose est sure : Je suis dans la *****.

_**Extérieur POV**_

La scène sembla tournée au ralentie, Annabeth fixais Percy et compris voyant sa réaction que Percy la connaissais. Annabeth soupira et prise d'une envie irrésistible, elle partie d'abords en marchant et avant qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment ce qui se passe elle courait entre les colonnes des différents temples de l'Olympe.

_**Annabeth POV**_

Avoir comme ça, là d'un coup la confirmation par les deux intéressé de ce que j'avais deviné, c'était tout simplement horrible. Il venait tout simplement de me l'avoué par son regard lui qui me le caché depuis tant d'année. Je me sentais mal j'avais la tête qui tourné et mon cœur semblait pris dans un étaux qu'on serrais petit à petit, pour faire durée la douleur. Je courrais maintenant dans ce dédale de temple et de jardin, pour fuir cette sensation. Mais ou que j'aille, elle me rattrapé toujours et je finis par tombé à genoux dans un jardin, ma gorge était en feu et les larmes brouillais ma vue. J'étais perdue, mais pire que out j'étais seule.

_**Extérieur POV**_

Percy resta quelques instant éberlué, jusqu'à ce que Reyna le gifle et lui dise :

-Tu vas lui courir après ou tu attend qu'il neige dans le Tartare ?

- J'y vais. Dit-il.

Il s'élança alors traversant la salle des fêtes et entrant dans ce dédales de temples et de jardins qu'était l'Olympe. Le palais autour de lui était silencieux seul ses bruits de pas tranché avec la quiétude du lieu. En passant il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la beauté du lieu, se demandant alors comment était l'Olympe qu'avais créée Annabeth. Il monta un escalier circulaire, traversa une cour, puis dévala un autre escalier et passa par plusieurs salles.

Enfin, il la vit, elle se trouvait dans un grand jardin à genou sous un olivier. Et elle était en pleurs.

NDA : IL EXISTE DEUX POINTS DE VUE POUR LA FIN CELUI DE PERCY ET D'ANNABETH. CE SERA DONC UN MEME MOMENT RAPPORTE PAR LES DEUX PARTIES INTERESSER.


	2. Percy pov

Percy POV

Mon cœur se serra , Annabeth était là, et elle pleurée. Comment avais-je put être aussi stupide ? Si je lui avais avoué que j'étais allé sur l'île de calypso, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé! Je m'approchais d'elle lentement craignant qu'elle s'enfuie a nouveau, je vis ses épaules se contracté, elle savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle ! La tension dans l'air monta d'un cran et je lâcha comme pour l'apaisée, son nom : Annabeth. Même maintenant quand je prononcé son nom je sentis un courant électrique traversé mon corps, allait-elle me répondre ? Allait-elle m'ignorée ? Elle se retourna et se mouvement qui ne dura que quelques secondes me sembla durée une éternité. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva en face de moi je sentis comme des coups de poignards me traversé le cœur de par en par.

La tristesse et la détresse que je lisais dans ses beaux yeux gris m'était insupportable et l'idée même que c'est moi qui l'avais fait naître me ronger de l'intérieur. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que tout était fini, que ça ne voulais rien dire ... Je fit un pas en avant pour voir la réaction qu'elle aurais et elle fit de même mais en arrière, je l'avais blessé au point qu'elle soit effrayé d'être près de moi ?

Elle murmura alors mon nom et sans qu'elle puisse faire le moindre mouvement, mon corps agissant plus vite que ma pensée, je déposé un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et lui dit : Je t'aime.

Au moment ou je prononcé ces mots je sus que c'était la pure et entière vérité je l'aimais et rien d'autres ne comptais.

Elle me regarda alors droit dans les yeux et pour la première fois je put lire en elle. Je voyais toute ses sensations, la jalousie qu'elle avait a l'encontre de calypso, la tristesse de ce que j'avais fait mais surtout un sentiments que je connaissais car je le ressentais à ce moment précis : L'Amour. Je pouvait voir tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvée pour moi dans ses yeux. Je sentis naître en moi une douce chaleur qui me réchauffa le cœur, elle m'aimait. Je pris alors une profonde inspiration et dit d'une voie qui me paru sur le coup bien frêle et hésitante :

-Annabeth, si il y a une chose dont je suis sur, c'est que je t'aime plus que tout et que je ne veut pas être séparer de toi quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne veut pas que tu sois ma petite amie, je... je veut que tu soit ma femme.

J'allais continué sur ma lancée mais elle posa délicatement, comme une caresse, sa main sur mes lèvres. Je sentis alors qu'elle tremblait légérement, et elle m'embrassa. Ce baiser était juste parfait, comme un souffle d'air dans une journée chaude, j'avais l'impression de perdre pied, je ne voyait plus rien, riend'autre ne comptais qu'elle, qu'Annabeth.

Au bout d'un moment qui me paru bien trop cour, elle rompit notre étreinte et je remarqua alors que j'était hors d'haleine. Elle me regarda sous toutes les coutures, ses yeux gris semblant sondé mon âme et dit:

-Tu est vraiemnt une cervelle d'algue.

La lueur amusé dans ses yeux et son sourir me fire revivre mais pas autant que ce qu'elle dit juste après.

- Moi aussi, percy je veut passer le reste de mes jours avec toi.

J'avais défintivement et irrémédiablement l'impression d'avoir atteint l'élysé.

-Mais tu ne crois pas que c'est une peu tôt?

Je la regardais alors totalement troublé, comment ça un peu tôt? En quoi cela pouvais être trop tôt?

Annabeth semblais trouvais la situation comiques vu qu'elle se retenais de rire mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux à quel point elle s'amusé de me voir cherché sans trouvé.

Et soudain, je compris, je venais à demi-mots de la demandé en MARIAGE!

Je rougis fortement à cette idée et Annabeth ne pouvant plus se retenir éclata de rire, sans m'en rendre compte je la suivi peut après.

J'arretais de rire à grand peine, mes côtes me faisait mal et je dus essuyé mes yeux pour y voir clair. Et la vison qui m'attendais derrière ce brouillard de larme était bien plus qu'agréable. Annabeth me regardait en souriant puis vient se blottir dans mes bras. Je sentais tous son corps presser contre le miens, ses cheveux me chatouiller le cou et une odeur de citron me transporta quelques année auparavant où Annabeth m'avais pris dans ses bras dans le bungalo d'Athéna. Pris d'une envie soudaine, je passa une main sous ses genoux et la souleva comme une princesse, pensant que l'allusion en lui plairais surement pas je me souris à moi même. Je la coucha dans l'herbe sous les branches de l'olivier, qui sembalis veiller sur nous tel un protecteur . Elle m'embrassa alors, et se pressa contre moi, je regardais les étoiles perçé a travers les branches, et berçée par la présence d'Annabeth tout contre moi, je m'endormis.

Je me réveilla en entendant Annabeth dire mon nom, elle était penché au-dessus de moi, le soleil joué dans ses cheveux blonds leurs donnant une teinte dorée. Elle me souri et dit:

-Dépèche toi, cervelle d'algues ils nous cherchent.

Elle se releva avec énergie, comme si elle se réveillé après avoir passé plusieurs jour en vacances et non comme un lendemain de bataille. Elle me pris lamain et m'entraina a travers le dédale de chemin, d'après ce que je put en voir nous ne prîme pas le même chemins qu'a l'allée, et tout cas il me semblais beaucoup plus cour, nous arrivèrent dans la salle des fêtes en quelques minutes. On y entra discrètement sans se faire voir, il faut dire que personne ne sembalis faire très attention à nous. Annabeth melâcha la main et se dirigea vers Reyna, je ne put m'empécher de remarquer qu'elle avait envoyé un regard satisfait vers calypso et que cette dernière lui rendit un regard de défis. Et bien ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle deviendrons amies ces deux là. Je me dirigé vers Grover, tout en me remémorant la soirée d'hier, cette soiré qui resterai comme une des plus parfaite de ma vie, tout comme celle de paris d'ailleurs. Mais j'avais un sentiments diffus, quelque chose clochait, quelque chose m'échappais, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouvé quoi. Grover me tira dans ma rêverie rapidement:

- Et mec tu pourrais au moins écouté ce que je te dit! Elle t'a fait quoi Annabeth pour que tut sois à ce point à l'ouest aujourd'hui?

Que m'avais fait Annabeth? Avait-il dit, et c'est à ce moment que cela fit tilt dans ma tête. Sans prendre le temps de m'excuser ou même de répondre à Grover. Je me précipita vers Annabeth, arrivé vers elle et sans un regard pour Reyna, je la saisi par le bras et lui demanda la bouche soudainement sèche.

-Tu...Tu as ...Je m'arretais trop strésser pour parler, je jetais un coup d'oeil à Reyna qui sembalsi se retenir de rire, et Annabeth quand à elle me regarder l'air légérement excéder.

-J'ai quoi? Demanda-t-elle néanmoins, une lueur de compréhension passa dans sont regard très vite remplacé par de l'amusement àtels point que je crus avoir réver.

-Tu as dis OUI. Les mots sortir de ma gorge sans aucune préméditation, je remarqué le regard interrogatif de Reyna, mais n'y porter aucune attention pour le moment la seulepersonne qui comptais était Annabeth. Elle éclata de rire, un rire franc et clair, si bien que toutela salle se retourna vers nous. Elle s'arreta et me dit dans un souffle:

-Des fois tu peut vrament être une cervelle d'algue, biensur que j'ai dit oui!

Je rougis violament et ne put rien dire, elle m'embrassa alors tendrement. Quand nous nous séparament, elle lança un regard à Reyna qui nous regardé toujours visiblement amusé. Je remarqua alors que d'autres personnes n'avais pas cesser de nous regarder, Aphrodite, Athéna, mon père et Héra. Mes si nos parents ne semblais se douté de rien, le regard des deux déesses suffit à me convaincre qu'elle était au courant de tout. Annabeth parla à ce moment là me sortant de ma rêverie:

-Tu ne dira rien, n'est-ce pas Reyna?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Annabeth, je garderais ton secret pour le moment répondit celle-ci avec une drôle d'expression.

Annabeth souris me pris part la main et dit:

-Et si on rentré à la maison?

-C'est çà rentrons à la maison lui répondis-je.

FIN

JE SAIS, JE SUIS INEXCUSABLE DE METTRE AUTANT DE TEMPS ENTRE CHAQUES CHAPITRE MAIS JE VOUS METS LE POINTS DE VUS D'ANNABETH AUSSI VITE QUE POSSIBLE. A ET AU FAIT DESOLER POUR L'ORTHOGRAPHE MAIS JE SUIS VRAIMENT NULLE ;)


End file.
